


Moll of Mine

by WhatsAnUpdateSchedule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yup that cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule/pseuds/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule
Summary: You wake up in a different time, a different place, and, oh, also monsters exist.You're going to need help to find a way back home, but more importantly, you're going to need help to survive.Luckily, maybe a certain skeleton gangster will take you under his wing.





	Moll of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love some Mobtale!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me (especially since I altered this from first to second person, and I may have missed some pronouns).
> 
> See end of work for more about potential updates!

You woke up. 

“Ow, my fucking head,” You said with a grunt, curling up and grabbing at it with both hands, as though that might somehow stop the throbbing.

Opening your eyes just a crack, you quickly closed them again with a hiss. Even the dim glow from the streetlights was enough to hurt with your currently sensitive vision.

This wasn’t good. The last time you had woken up on the street it was for a terrible Halloween prank, and your wrath had ensured that nothing like that would ever happen again. So what was going on?

After another few moments, the pain settled into a low throb and you forced yourself to sit up an open your eyes. You were in an alley somewhere, nowhere that you recognized. 

Plainly put, ‘well fuck’.

It was very plainly the middle of the night, the sky darker than you ever remember it being in Ebott. Could you be in a different city? You considered yourself a bit of an expert in your hometown, and yet you had never been here. The buildings were too short to be downtown, but too rough around the edges to be in the residential district.

On top of that, there was no one around. The street was quiet, oddly so for the city.

That eerie stillness was why you paid so close attention as a lone figure appeared from an adjacent road and sneaked around the corner of the building in front of you.

For just a moment, there was noise and light, and you knew that a door had been opened, both literally and figuratively. That was where you could ask someone where you were.

Moving fast, headache disappearing in the rush, you stood and zoomed around the corner, watching the beam of light narrow as a hidden door was just about to close.

Just barely managing to catch it, you pulled it open.

Inside was a well-maintained bar, full to the brim with beings of every shape and size imaginable. There were slimes and anthropomorphic dogs and anything else you could ever had dreamed up. And suddenly, your situation made a lot more sense to you. 

You hadn’t been that drunk when you left your friend’s birthday party. This obviously was a dream, because you were literally looking at a room full of monsters. Not only that, monsters dressed right out of the roaring twenties section of a history book.

And you know what? Fine. Your brain was going to give you a weird time? You were just gonna roll with it.

Walking in and closing the door behind you, you adjusted your fedora as you walked up to the counter. At least you were dressed the part, dream you still wearing your suit and hat from the party.

“Excuse me, barkeep,” You pulled up a stool at the bar, ignoring the patrons that had suddenly fallen silent at your arrival in what was obviously a speakeasy. “How much for a shot of your strongest?”

The man made of fire didn’t respond to you, instead continuing to clean the glass he was holding. 

“I don’t mean to intrude, sir. I’d just really like a drink. I’m having a real odd time right now, to say the least.” 

You were too focused on talking to the apparition in charge of handing out drinks. When the hand grabbed your shoulder, you immediately reacted, twisting around with a flying fist. 

The owner of said hand suddenly was no longer touching you and out of punching range. This, of course, partnered with your momentum, caused you to flail out of your chair and fall to the floor.

“got some fire to ya, now don’t cha, doll?” The man that you just saw teleport laughed at your predicament, but you had a feeling it was an empty laugh, matching his empty skeletal eyes.

You jumped back up to your feet, looking between the skeleton and the living fire. You should handle this situation seriously. You should be responsible. You shouldn’t… oh, to hell with it. You couldn’t help it, and it was a dream anyway.

“The only fire I see is him,” You gestured toward the barkeep with a thumb. 

The skeleton fell silent again before letting out another laugh, one that sounded much more real this time. You only then noticed the small lights in his eyes; they made him seem a little less intimidating. “it’s odd to see a human in a monster speakeasy.”

You sighed. Your imagination always had to make things complicated. “Okay?” This really was a strange dream. “Look, my guy, am I going to be able to get a drink or not?”

“i dunno. whatdaya think, grillbz? it isn’t the first human we’ve had in ‘ere.” He nodded at the barkeeper.

‘Grillbz’ looked between the skeleton and me, before extending an open palm in your direction.

You were beginning to assume that the bartender couldn’t talk, because asking for money like that could be seen as rather rude. “Just hold on a second.” You grabbed out your wallet and started leafing through what little money you had in this odd dream. “How much is it going to cost?”

“well, first off, it’ll take gold, not bills.” 

Freezing mid-way in pulling out a twenty, it took a moment for you to actually get out the word. “What?” Who carries gold around on them? This had to be a joke?

“this here is a monster speakeasy. and ‘round here, things are paid for in monster gold,” he pulled a coin out of his pocket, lazily moving it between his fingers. “so if ya don’t have any, ya don’t have any reason to be here.”

Staring at your crisp 20 dollar bill, you felt that Andrew Jackson looked just as incredulous as you felt. 

The skeleton spoke again before you had a chance to argue. “look, kid. grillbz ain’t gonna serve ya anything for that. now run along home.” He gestured toward the door, looking a little too pleased to have an excuse to get rid of you.

You took a deep breath. You know what? Screw it. What was the worst thing that could happen here? And you needed that drink.

“Look, skeleboy. I came to on the side of the road, I have no fuckin’ clue where I am, there are all of a sudden monsters everywhere, and I am just looking for one drink to tide me over until I wake up. So could someone please take this perfectly legal form of tinder and give me something alcoholic.” You looked down and adjusted the sleeves of your suit the second you were done speaking. That came out a little harsher than you intended.

“really?” Here it comes. He was going to kick you out. He seemed like he was this place’s bouncer. “just one drink?”

Not what you were expecting. “That was what I said.”

“one drink. alright.” He sat on the stool next to me. “grillby, one nip for the lil doll here, and put it on your tab.”

Well, you were suddenly getting someplace, helping you rebound from your near nonexistent lapse in confidence. “No way. No ‘lil nip’, okay? Do you have any vodka?”

The fire looked to the skeleton for confirmation before continuing to rummage through the liquor under the bar.

“ya certainly took fast to an old bag of bones buying ya a drink. and hard liquor? didn’t peg ya for the type.” His bony fingers tapped along the wood of the counter.

“Doesn’t matter who I accept drinks from in dreams. Don’t know why you’re calling yourself old either. You don’t even know how old I am. Hell, we haven’t even told each other our names. And finally, yeah, I only like it hard.” The drink was set down in front of me, and you stopped talking to chug most of it down. 

The skeleton’s expression barely changed, perhaps his grin growing just a little wider. “i’ve heard of russian down vodka before, but doesn’t that seem a bit excessive? good thing i only offered one drink. the way you were handling that i think you could drink grillby’s dry.”

You let out a small laugh before taking sip of what remained of your drink. “No need to worry. I love hard alcohol, but I know my limits. One drink will be more than enough for me.” You gave him a quick once over, trying to think of some quick response to his pun. Wordplay and jokes were something you could do. “Meanwhile, I bet you can drink as much as you want. Alcohol must run right through you.”

“heh.” He turned away from you and held up one finger to Grillby. “now i know ya can’t be from around’ere. most humans would be terrified of makin’ a potentially rude joke like that to a monster.”

You quickly set down your drink just as bartender was putting one down in front of the skeleton. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry. Was that rude? I didn’t mean-”

He waved a hand. “nah, doll. don’t worry. it was funny. i’d probably be laughin’ if i weren’t trying so hard to figure ya out.” Turning back to me, he left one hand on the counter and shoved the other into his pocket. He was definitely much more relaxed than he was before. “so how about this: ya tell me what a nice little human lady, dressed in a suit, is doin’ wanderin’ into a monster bar talkin’ about dreams and waking up on the side of the road.”

You fiddled with the lapels of your jacket before shrugging and propping your head up with one of your hands. “No harm filling you in, I suppose. And it’s the least I can do since you did pay for my drink.” 

He didn’t bother changing his expression, but something about his aura told you he was paying attention.

“Anyway,” you sighed, “The simplest way to put it is that I’m basically one-hundred-percent convinced that I’m dreaming right now. After all, none of this reality correlates with what I’m used to.”

“what specifically makes ya think that? gotta tell ya, i certainly don’t feel like i’m a dream.”

“Well, look around!” You gestured to him, the bar, and your other surroundings. “For starters, this looks like a slice right out of the 1920’s. My day and age is in the 2010’s, rather unfortunately. Then there’s the monsters, and no offence to you guys, but there certainly aren’t any of you where I come from. The only intelligent life, or at least by the simple definition of that term, are humans.”

The skeleton’s fingers tapped once more along the polished wood counter. “hmm. if that is the case ya really are in the wrong place, n’ i’m not exactly sure what ta tell ya. the year is 192X, and monsters have definitely always been around. ‘course, my best guess from your ravings would be that you’re already zozzled. but idunno. i’m just not getting that vibe from ya.”

You quickly gave a small thanks for context clues when it came to his slang. “Well thanks, I guess. No, I’m not drunk. Although, the last logical thing I remember was that I was hanging at a mob-themed party with my friends. To be entirely honest, that just cinches it for me. This time period was bouncing around in my head, makes sense that it would leak through to my subconscious. And as for the monsters, well,” You took a quick look around the room, taking in all the diversity, “my dreams always make sure I have worthwhile company.”

You could have sworn his grin widened again, if that were possible. “ya know, i think i’ll take that as a compliment. i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” He took his hand out of his pocket and offered it to me.

“I’m (Y/N).” You finally introduced myself as you shook his hand.

“well, you are havin’ one hell of a night, miss (Y/N). least i can do is buy ya another drink.” Grillby immediately started fulfilling the skeleton’s request.

“No, You really can’t… oh.” There was a glass of vodka in front of you before you could finish the polite decline. 

“ya know, i gotta say, ya had me real worried when ya walked in ‘ere. mainly because of that suit,” he nodded at the pinstripe grey suit you had on.

You tentatively sipped at the drink, not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to get too much alcohol in your system either. “What’s wrong with my suit?”

“first off, near no human lady is seen walkin’ around in a suit. secondly, fabric that nice? tailoring that well done? only someone with mob connections would have the dough ta have something like that. i thought for sure ya had ta be some human mob dame comin’ in here ta stir up trouble. that, of course, led me to my last concern.” He paused for a moment, something that had to be intentional, for dramatic effect. What a dork.

You inwardly rolled your eyes and gave into the hanging question. “And what was that?”

“i really didn’t want ta have to give such a sheba a bad time, especially while you were wearing something that suits you so well.” There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and you couldn’t help but laugh, despite him using some slang you didn’t quite understand.

The door to the speakeasy opened, and two human men walked in as you laughed and took another sip of your drink.

You hadn’t even noticed when the noise from the other patrons had restarted, but you definitely noticed when it stopped. The two ambled toward the end of the establishment, each with a hand hovering near his side, eyeing the monsters around them. Sans hopped down off of his stool, turning to face the oncoming intruders as they finally reached the bar.

“… What… can I do… for you… gentlemen…?” 

You turned, surprised to hear a raspy voice, much like a crackling fire come to life, coming from Grillby. Well, if he were able to speak, that was what you would expect.

“We were traveling through this territory when we saw a lovely little human lady wander into a known monster hangout. We considered it our civic duty to make certain she was alright.” The taller of the two men stared down the barkeep before turning his eyes toward me.

“You looked a little confused, kitten. Are you lost? We can help you back over to the human part of town. You don’t need to get help from these… things.” The other man sent a foul look toward Sans, who was just standing with a smile on his face.

There were one-hundred and ten things that needed to be analyzed in those few moments, and your mind was running into overdrive to process it all. The two human men were clearly aching for any excuse to reach for their weapons, and didn’t appreciate a human woman in a monster bar, for whatever reason. Sans was looking relaxed, but over the course of your brief conversation with him you had learned the difference between his fake relaxed and true relaxed, and he was completely on edge.

There was going to be a fight if you didn’t leave.

“You know what?” you stood, taking a step toward the men and the door, “I am rather confused, and do need to find someplace to stay for the night.” Afraid of offending the kind monster that had talked to you so far, you stopped and gave Sans a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Sans. For the drinks, and for talking to me.”

Both humans’ noses wrinkled up at the thank you, and their focus shifted temporarily from you to the spot that you had kissed Sans. Your mind was still running. Okay. Apparently that was a bit too much. This balancing game was torture. You really needed to get these guys out of here.

“It would be a great help if you could lead me to the ‘human part’ of town.”

The men switched back to watching me, toothy smiles much more fake than the skeleton’s forming on their faces.

“It’s nothing to help a dame like you,” the taller man grabbed your waist and pulled it in toward his side. 

You hid your flinch within a small laugh. “Well thank you. We should get going then.”

While the one kept you attached at the hip, the other walked alongside, hand still hovering over his gun as you all walked to the door.

“Ladies first,” the man that had been holding on to you let go in order to open the door.

“Thank you,” you responded, about to walk back outside before pausing. You turned back over your shoulder. “Just- thank you again.” You could see the skeleton still standing in the same position as your eyes left him and you were herded out the door.

-[]-

Sans continued to stand stiff for a few minutes after the three had walked out. When he decided they probably weren’t coming back, he finally sighed and allowed his shoulders to sag.

“…She was…nice…” Grillby spoke to Sans as conversation started up again throughout the room.

“as nice as humans tend ta get, grillbz. ‘n she still left with other humans when given the chance.” He shook his head, still staring at the door. “what a crazy gal. hope she can sleep off whatever she’s on.”

Sans finally turned back to the bar, winking at his friend. “hopefully that was all of our excitement for tonight. maybe i can actually get back to your nap.”

“…” Grillby tilted his head.

“what? as if ya don’t already know i sleep while i’m here! ya could almost say that watching over the speakeasy every day is a bit of a snooze.” 

Grillby just pointed to his own cheek, then gestured toward Sans.

“what? what is it?” Sans raised his hand up to his face and brushed his fingers against his cheek. As he pulled it away and looked, a deep burgundy stood out clear against the white of his phalanges. “oh.” 

It wasn’t blood. No. It was the dark shade that- (Y/N) was it?- had been wearing on her lips. Stars. Guess he really hadn’t processed that until then. He was really beginning to think that she had no idea what she was doing. Kissing a monster in front of humans? She could be setting herself up for a world of hurt if she really didn’t know…

She could really be in trouble. Sans was surprised to find himself very concerned for this human woman. “grillby. ya can keep an eye out here for a bit right. i wanna-”

Grillby was waving him off before he had a chance to finish, and Sans immediately teleported to the outside of the speakeasy.

He tilted his head to try and listen for their footsteps. Should be easy enough. The streets in this part of town were relatively quiet this time of night. Not because people were asleep, but because they were at their various secret party of choice. 

Nothing.

Keeping quiet himself, he teleported again, this time about a block ahead, toward the human side of things. Peeking out from behind his hiding place, as he could get in serious trouble if he got in a fight this close to human turf, he didn’t see them anywhere. 

Maybe he was overreacting. He tried to calm himself down. Hell, why was he caring anyway? They probably had just taken her into one of the human speakeasies or something else. There were plenty of reasons why he wouldn’t be able to find them readily, and she was probably better off in the hands of humans anyway.

A distant sound. From maybe just a few streets over. Just into human turf. 

He really couldn’t go over there, not without backup and a real good reason. The boss would kill him.

Another sound. More loud and panicked.

He was immediately just outside a nearby ally, a place that had seen too many fights. He peered in, trying to see if there really was trouble.

“You told you to keep her quiet, you nitwit. We don’t want anyone else coming for a piece of our prize, now do we?” The taller man from before was hovering over the others that were on the ground, his tone shifting from irritated to playful as he spoke.

“Oh, shut your mouth, Ray,” the ‘nitwit’ was looking rather disheveled and using his tie to gag the mouth of the human girl, who was still kicking and trying to twist her head to bite at him. “You aren’t the one trying to hold this bearcat down.”

Ray shook his head, putting his fingers back to work along the buttons on her torso. “You really should stop putting up a fight, you filthy monster lover-”

Sans wasn’t really aware of what he was doing as he became a dark presence behind the man, causing the other’s eyes to widen. The blue light of his magic surrounded Ray and slammed him against the wall.

The girl took the opportunity of surprise to sharply elbow his side and pull away from him. 

“Fuck you!” she spat out the tie at him, wheeling around to kick him in the face with her one remaining high heel shoe.

As he was reeling back from the blow, Sans grabbed him up with magic as well, slamming him into the wall twice along with his friend. 

They were unconscious before anything could truly escalate, and Sans took several breaths to calm himself down, knowing that his eye was still blazing and not wanting to scare away the girl.

That apparently wasn’t going to be a problem. She threw himself into his arms. “Sans!” she had just seemed angry and ready to kill a few seconds ago, but now she was bawling, “I don’t think this is a dream!”

Not really sure what to do, he pulled her in closer to his chest, while allowing her to blather on.

“We left and he kept complementing me and letting his hands wander even when I pushed him away… and I thought that it would be fine once we got somewhere with other people, but then he started asking about why I was hanging with monsters and why I was comfortable a monster touching me but not him and that’s when I started getting really worried and the next thing I knew…” She stopped and buried her face in his jacket for a moment, sobbing, before continuing again. “They pulled me into the alley, and I tried to put up my best fight, but it wasn’t enough, and they pinned me down and pulled off my jacket and threw my hat. And that bastard just kept telling me what they were going to do to me and calling me… calling me a… a monster’s bitch… If you hadn’t shown up… I can’t… I can’t think…” 

Sans ran his fingers through her messy hair, the updo she had been wearing long gone from struggling. “it’s okay. i’ve got someplace that ya can stay for awhile, til we figure all this out. you’re safe with me and my friends, okay?”

She just tightened her grip on him, fallen silent and still, suddenly and completely mentally exhausted. 

He didn’t know why she trusted him, but she did, and he wasn’t going to let her down. He needed to get her someplace safe. “keep that hold on me, ‘aight? don’t let go.” He kept his arms wrapped around her for good measure. 

And he and the strange human teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my end notes. Heres the deal: I write fanfic all the time, but never post any anywhere. I also never finish anything. So I figured maybe I would finish something if it was posted somewhere? Maybe?
> 
> Either way, this story is actually one of three Mob!Sans/Reader fics that I currently have in the works. I hope to eventually finish them all, because I need more Mob Sans in my life, but I figure spreading myself thin over three stories would be a bad idea. So! I figured I would post the first chapter or two of each of em, and whatever story gets the most traffic I'll try to put my focus on. This is the second one that I've posted of the three, and I hope to post the third real soon after some editing. So please feel free to check that out if ya want. Thanks!


End file.
